Vow of Life
by AkumaBishiYuki
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a sixteen year old, pureblood witch; half Japanese and half British, brought up without the love of a father or mother, but the love and care of the Weasley Family. She witnesses the distraught of a beautiful and wild looking woman in trouble, and with no more than a passing thought, she offers her wand to the witch and aids her escape to safety.


**Vow of Life**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a sixteen year old, pureblood witch; half Japanese and half British, brought up without the love of a father or mother, but the love and care of the Weasley Family. She witnesses the distraught of a beautiful and wild looking woman in trouble, and with no more than a passing thought, she offers her wand to the witch and aids her escape to safety. That singular move binds Kagome and the unknown woman together in a life debt...but is that all there is to it, or is there more to the two than just a coincidental meeting? What dark secrets hide within their hearts...knowingly...or unknowingly so...?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: (Undisclosed)**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature and Dark Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter One**

**-x-x-x-**

**Yr: 1981**

"Oh honestly, Arthur...put her down and let her start getting to know the others!" A plump middle-aged woman with a mess of curly ginger red hair and bright grassy-green eyes smiled playfully at a man of similar description, slapping him playfully on the shoulder to emphasis her command before placing her hand on her round belly.

He gave a chuckle as he pat a little girl on the head, the very girl he'd been holding close to him for the last three hours. She was a beautiful baby girl, with gorgeous locks of black hair that stopped in a disarray of waves above her ears, her eyes bright blue and her skin pale and soft. She was only three years old, still so young...still so innocent, despite the taint that flowed through her veins.

"_**Dad!"**_

Arthur looked to see his oldest running downstairs in a flustered and irritated mess, "What's it, Bill?" He looked to the ten year old with bright ginger red hair like his parents and other siblings, green eyes glaring angrily at another boy behind him who was peering around the corner and down the stairs. Bill had straight hair that fell just past his ears like a silken waterfall. Charlie on the other hand was just eight years old, he had messy ginger red hair, looking as if he'd just woken up, that fell past to his shoulders, his messy bangs covering his green eyes.

"Charlie keep's on pullin' my jumpers from my trunk!"

"Is not!"

Arthur laughed, "Why are you packin' your trunk? You're not goin' off to Hogwarts till nex' term, or is it you've received an early acceptance, yes?"

Bill flushed, "No...but still, I want to be ready..."

"Molly?"

Molly sighed, "Bill, go upstairs and unpack you silly boy," She smiled, "Well? Off with ya, shoo~!" She waved her hand as her eldest turned annoyed and made his way back upstairs and past his younger brother. Charlie ran downstairs dressed in an oversized jumper and into his mothers' arms. "And you..." She gave a stern look before smiling sweetly, "You don't want your brother leavin' off to school, do you,"

Charlie shook his head in the dress of his mother, pressing his hands to his mothers' stomach, he smiled. "The baby's kickin' all sorts, mama..."

"Yes, a lively one indeed," She laughed as she sat down, watching as another little boy came running in with a blanket in hand, running up and pushing past Charlie and climbing into his mothers lap. Charlie pouted but turned his attention to the little girl pulling on the too large jumper he was donning.

"K'gome, want to play?" Charlie asked with a smile; he'd only known the girl for about two months when his father brought her home from work. He was happy to have a little sister, but wondered curiously why she didn't come the same way his other siblings had, and why she had black hair and not red like him and his other siblings.

"Chali," She smiled, sitting as Charlie sat down in front of her and held his hands up to his eyes, "Noo~ Chali go, no~" She looked about to cry when he pulled his hands away with a bright smile and big laugh. "CHALI~!"

"What's wrong with you Percy?"

"..." Percy looked at his mother and turned to the girl, then back to his mother. Snuggling into his mothers arms, he was only five years old, his hair wasn't long like his brothers, but was the same ginger red color as theirs, fluffed funnily atop his head. "It's dirty..." He held his blanket up and showed her the blue stain on the green blanket.

"What in Merlin's name happened to it?"

Percy turned to the direction he'd come from and pointed at the two identical heads peeking about the corner of the wall.

"Ah, both of you, out here now!" Molly said snappishly, watching as both kids came tottering in, both identical in looks; the tottering duo smiled innocently at their mother. The duo mentioned, were Fred and George, the twin sons of Molly and Arthur, and the same age as Kagome, three years old. Both had their hair swept to the side, Fred to the left, George to the right, and both had a mischievous glimmer in their bright green eyes. "No, not that look, I know you both well enough, that I do! What nonsense were the both of you tots delving in this time?"

Arthur smiled, "Don't be too hard on them Molly dear, they're only just baby's."

The two shared a look, and it was then that Fred and George understood that their ability to get away with their kind of_ fun_ would lie with their father. Both ran to their dad and each pulled on a hand playfully.

"Don't encourage them, Arthur!"

He blushed, "Yes, sorry dear."

_**~Mm...aaan...~**_

"Sound's like Ronald's come to..." Molly placed Percy down, "Give me your blanket dear, I'll clean it up right for you."

Percy did as told and handed his blanket to his mother before she walked off to his infant brother, Ronald.

Molly, walking into the room she shared with Arthur, smiled fondly at her youngest bundle of joy, picking him up into her arms, she held the ginger haired infant close to her heart with a smile. "Good morning, how's my little Ronald."

The baby opened sleepy eyes and stared up at his mother, a smile on his lips before curling into his mothers arms.

She thought over the last few months, they were tough on her and Arthur, being that they had so many children, but they loved each and every one of them...then little Kagome came into the picture...she could recall the very day in which Dumbledore brought the three year old to her home...two months ago, with a grim expression on his face, and a sad look in his eyes.

**-x-x-x-**

"**You have no right!" **The voice yelled, it was clear as the voice echoed off the wall.

"I do, you see. You were last seen torturing the Longbottoms and will be going to Azkaban." Blue eyes were looking at the disheveled woman with a small smile on his face.

The woman snarled, eyes wild, "I was doing no such thing, you manipulating old man"

The older man laughed, "My dear, we both know this...but to make sure the prophecy comes true you need to be out of the picture..." blue eyes twinkled again, "You remember the other prophecy right...the one you tried so hard to keep from the light side."

"You will pay Dumbledore. You may have your way now, and have people eating out of the palm of your hand..." the woman paused, eyes darkening, "but you will not be able to keep all your manipulations and lies to yourself forever."

Dumbledore laughed as the doors behind him opened, "You know Bellatrix, if you had told your master of the prophecy, this may have been avoided..." he looked at the woman who was looking at him with such hate, "But then again...the prophecy did have something to do with the dark lord too..."

He left the younger woman yelling as he left. He had places to be, he didn't care that the woman was going to Azkaban for something she didn't do. It wasn't like she hadn't used the unforgivable curses before.

**-x-x-x-**

**(One Year Later)**

**Yr: 1982**

"Mum!" Once more Bill came running down the stairs at full speed, Charlie chasing after him, and Percy following closely behind the older two with a large stack of books in hand, "Mum, I'm almost ready, is everyone else set?"

"Oh, finish packing Bill. Your father already has your younger brothers and Kagome at the Station, they are waiting for us. Well...with of course the exception of you two," She pinched Charlie and Percy on the cheeks lovingly, holding Ginny in her arms as the one year old infant continued to sleep through the insanity that the day was bringing. "Now, hurry it up, or you'll miss the train. Wouldn't want that, would you,"

"AH! Percy, come this way; bring the books this way!"

Percy who, now six years old, had just made it to the bottom of the steps, turned carefully back and started up the steps once more.

"...silly boy's, huh?" Molly smiled down at Charlie who was standing on a chair beside her and gazing down at his baby sister.

"Mum, is she too coming?"

"Yes, she too is coming,"

"But won't the bustle and noise wake her?"

"Oh, Charlie, sweet Charlie, she'll be fine, it'll be exciting...like an adventure!"

"No baby likes an adventure that wakes them from naptime."

She chortled warmly at the boy, pressing a kiss to his forehead lovingly, "Off with ya, help your brother to not forget anything."

"...alright then..." Charlie ran back up stairs to help with Bill's packing, only a few moments later did her three oldest sons' find their way down stairs with a large trunk and the initials **B.W.** on all sides of the trunk.

Molly smiled sadly, wondering if perhaps this was how her mother felt when she had to leave for Hogwarts her first year. "Alright, everyone, into the floo with ya, you know what to do!"

Each stepped inside one at a time except for Molly who entered with Ginny and the trunk, and arrived at King Station, a wizard and witch drop off of sorts where they came to get to Platform 9 ¾. "Is everyone ready?" She asked, smiling as her eldest nodded excitedly, pulling his trunk with him to the entrance, not that he knew where it was. "Hold it Bill, wait a second, you don't know which left or right to take, so no rushing off, or else you'll wind up boarding a Muggle Train to one of those foreign parts!"

A few people stared at her in wonder as she grabbed a trolley, watching Bill and Charlie place the trunk atop it before Percy added the cage with their new pet rat Scabbers. The five made their way to Platform 9 ¾ before guiding them through the entrance of the Stations Gate.

"Come on, Bill, quickly, quickly!" She ushered the boy once through the gate, Arthur was playing with Kagome and Fred, both of which were ducking around a large pillar with George sitting down watching and laughing. Ronald was in Arthurs' arms, staring as his brother and _sister_ disappeared behind the pillar only to reappear; smiling and clapping his hands at the two as he reached out for one or both of the two slightly older and taller kids.

"Come now Arthur, we need to get Bill on the train,"

"No worries here, Mum!" He took hold of the trolley and started to push it off towards the Train's luggage compartment.

"Oh honestly, that boy's more excited to be going to Hogwarts than he was when Ginny was born!"

Bill laughed as he overheard his mom, "Sorry mum, but the excitement wears off once you've seen it happen...oh...five times?" he said cheekily, although playfully.

Molly flushed, "Nonsense that rubbish! Birth is a miracle, and a blessing, should be every time it happens!"

"It's only rubbish to you because we're your miracles' mum,"

"Too right you are, now on the Train, be good, no fighting, arguing or trouble-making!"

Bill climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express and called out from the doors', "Got it, I'll be a right saint, you'll see!" he ducked his head back in as the train whistled.

"Bill..."

Molly glanced down at the ravenette who was glancing around her legs, placing a hand atop her head, she smiled, "He'll be back home before you know it, little one."

Kagome pointed to a window with a smile, "Bill!" She squealed, grabbing excitedly on to Fred and George.

"Oi, Charlie!"

"Eh, what's it?!" Charlie called back.

"You better help mum out with Kagome, Fred and George; they're growing up into a frightful set of rabble-rousers, and will be causing mayhem to spare! Understand me, yes?"

"Ai, I got ya!" Charlie put a thumb to his chest, "Won't let em' put a toe out a line, I won't!"

Bill smirked, "You all best behave for mum, or else you'll all be hearin' from me!"

"Bye Bill..." Kagome waved, "be good, not fight..." she smiled, "good Bill!"

"Ai, you too, Kagome!" He called as the train started to leave the station, sticking his head back in and closing up the window for a long ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Kagome stared after her _brother_ and watched sadly as he slowly got further away from her. She couldn't recall any reason to feel this much hurt, but she didn't like seeing him leave her. She didn't like the train at all, she felt as if it was taking him away from her, and she wanted him back. She wouldn't under any circumstance, cry...no matter how much she wanted to, she would smile, and say be good...for those familiar words were once whispered to her, and she would do her best...to be good.

**-x-x-x-**

**Yuki: First Chapter, Done. Chapter two is going to be started...later tonight/tomorrow morning. We are on a roll! XD I am glad to be getting back into my typing. How I have missed Fanfiction! Hope everyone enjoyed it! Read and Review~! **

**Akuma: Here is chapter one of Vow of Life, it's been sitting in a documents file collecting dust for nearly eight months now, so hopefully you guys like it! Read and Review!**


End file.
